The Ripped Shirt
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: What if Captain Jamie Kirk lets her uniform shirts get ripped on purpose on away missions, because she likes the effect that has on Doctor Leonard McCoy? (fem!Kirk/Bones)


**The ripped shirt**

Summary: What if Captain Jamie Kirk lets her uniform shirts get ripped on purpose on away missions, because she likes the effect that has on Doctor Leonard McCoy?

* * *

It was his own fault.

Captain Jamie T. Kirk grinned secretly when Doctor Leonard McCoy turned away exasperated. Her golden uniform shirt had a big tear and her underwear showed. And a wound that had stopped bleeding by now.

"It's just a scratch", Jamie declared and hopped on a biobed. She let her legs dangle and watched Leonard getting a tricorder. She had a really hard time now to not show a smirk.

Yeah, this was totally his fault. It was just too adorable how annoyed he always was, when she showed up with a ripped uniform shirt and some bruises. Okay, and sometimes more or less severe scratches.

"You just can't go on an away mission without getting a shirt ripped or collect some wounds, can't you?" he complained and glared at her.

The captain just looked at him and waited for the doctor to go on talking and rambling how irresponsible she was and what the quartermaster would say.

Jamie listened, smirked slightly and finally tilted her head for the hypo spray he gave her.

"You could come with me next time", she suggested.

" _Hell_ no." He huffed and put the hypospray next to the tricorder. Then he picked up something to clean the wound.

Jamie hissed slightly and shivered a little, but it wasn't only due to the procedure. It was also because of Leonard's touch.

She chewed her lower lip and pondered what to do. She couldn't really go on like this. She thought back a few months when she first felt like _that_ when Leonard had touched her after an away mission had gone wrong. She'd known there and then that she was screwed - that she'd been about to fall in love with her best friend. Now it was too late. She was completely in love with him. But she was the captain and he was her CMO. Considering her bad track record with relationships she'd forbidden herself to pursue a romantic relationship with him.

But Jamie was at a breaking point. She had sort of started to behave like a teenager and brought herself into situations that made her need his medical care.

And all because of his touch and his reactions when she showed up in a ripped shirt. She wondered, if he did touch other patient also that gently.

This was really crazy.

She sighed.

Leonard didn't notice. His fingertips ran over the skin next to the wound when he placed a regen and activated it.

Jamie watched him closely. Had his breathing changed?

Suddenly the doctor's hands stopped and stayed in place. He tilted his head and their gazes met.

"Sometimes I wonder if you do this on purpose", he said, half a accusingly, half gently.

"Getting injured or getting my shirt ripped?" she replied cockily and felt her heart beat a little faster.

He huffed a little, but couldn't hide a slight smile.

"The latter. Or both. I don't know. I hope you're not that careless to get yourself injured. Well, more than necessary on an away mission." He sighed, still holding eye contact.

Her lips formed another smile. "I may or may not have welcomed situations that ended with a little tear of fabric here and there."

"I noticed", he replied dryly. His hand was still on her skin next to the regen. The device had done its work, but Leonard didn't really notice.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked with a suggestive glance.

Leonard gave her a look she couldn't decipher. Jamie just held his gaze and he removed the regen without breaking eye contact with her.

A little moan escaped Jamie's lips, when Leonard's fingers trailed over her healed skin. Without really noticing, she opened her legs and Leonard stepped closer. His fingers wandered lower until his hand was on the small of her back. The other one slid into Jamie's neck.

She had barely time to smile at his wordless answer - his lips were on hers a moment later. Jamie reacted instantly and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

They faintly heard the sound of a curtain being closed and a female nurse happily giggling.

Right. Jamie remembered that they were in the main room of Medbay.

"No more ripped shirts, okay?"

"How about I try to cut back?" She winked and pulled him into another kiss.

"Deal", Leonard whispered against her lips, before they met a third time.

"You know..." she started with a twinkle in her eyes. "...if my shirt's ripped, I'll need to find a new one to wear. Don't know if any are left in my wardrobe. Maybe I should borrow one of yours."

He just stared at her and she could see in his eyes that these words hit their mark. And she felt the answer a little further south.

"Christine, are there anymore patients?" he called, still looking at a smiling Jamie.

"No, Doctor", a female voice answered. "If the Captain needs to be escorted to her quarters, Doctor M'Benga can take over. Your shift's almost over anyway and he's already here."

"Good", Leonard just replied.

Jamie grinned. "She called him, didn't she?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah... pretty sure..."

The captain slid of the biobed and opened the curtain just enough she could slip through. "So, are you escorting me, Doctor?"

" _Hell_ yes!"

That night, there were no uniform shirts at all. In the morning, Captain Jamie Kirk kept a certain blue one. For _private_ purposes.


End file.
